Legacy
by Furiael
Summary: Rewrite of Mirai Gohan's Legacy. / In a future where the Androids do what they want, Trunks struggles with his training and the mission of finding what Gohan left behind after his death. Many surprises yet to come for the young demi saiyan.


**Legacy**

**Chapter 1: A letter.**

_Actual timeline: Mirai no Trunks line. Three years before timetraveling._

* * *

"Oh no. No…"

He walked slowly, like wanting to avoid the obvious situation, the worst outcome. Trunks' tears fell off by his cheeks without him trying to control them, mixing with the pouring rain falling over the city. He couldn't blink, he couldn't yell... his mind was only focused on wanting to reach for Gohan, and find a small glimpse of life, since his ki had already disappeared.

_'Gohan, why you'd have to do it? Why you had to leave me? it's not fair.'_

His body was shaking, just as his legs failed on him, falling next to the dead body of his beloved master, and his only friend. This was just another of the androids doing, something that could have been sad for him, yes… But this time, it was different. Those devils who had the world at their mercy, took away the young lilac boy's most valuated treasure.

'_This is just another nightmare… Right? This is not fair!'_

His hand reached for said body, trying to check for any sign of life. No. No life, no breathing, and much less a heartbeat. Not wanting to believe it, Trunks turned Gohan's body, which was half submerged into a big puddle. And there, he noticed, realization washing his senses. Lifeless eyes staring at nothing, pupils lost into the back of the head, an uniform torn to nothing, and the only thing left behind, was the desolation of a condemned world… and the crushed hopes of a sole boy.

"Oh gosh, Gohan, what have they done to you?! You were my best friend. You were everything to me. Everything!"

Holding Gohan close to him, Trunks shook his head many times, desperation starting to overwhelm him. He cried with no control, like if the entire world fell upon him and the pain of losing their only savior was reflecting through his own. Then he came to move his master's corpse in desperation, to try to wake him up, just to have it slip from his hands.

Then it hit him. The rage.

And after a loud scream which echoed through the abandoned buildings, piles of debris and the road of destruction, Trunks reached what his master was looking for.

He was a Super Saiyan too. He was the most powerful warrior now.

"It didn't have to be like this! Why did you have to sacrifice for this?! Why Gohan...! I hate this. I hate it. I hate you for this!"

Trunks stared at his own hands, noticing the golden aura emanating from him, and a quick glance to his reflection over the water, noticing that he was already transformed. And never felt so much hatred for himself and his previous inability to reach the stage. He was too late, and nothing could be done now.

"DAMMIT!"

He caused a quite big crack on the ground, caused by his hands hitting the road surface, and after that... everything was black for him.

* * *

"This is… a terrible new- Orange City peopl-"

A very tall man, dressed in what it looked to be an old purple and white fighting gi, with tired eyes and muscles had to stand up from the dining chair and hit a few times the small transistor radio to make it able to sound correctly, to be able to listen to the recent news from the emergency broadcast system.

"Th- man known as 'The Golden Warrior', Son Gohan, who has been the most valuable protector of the human race..." this time, the transmission was interrupted again, and the man was about to hit the radio again, when the broadcaster continued. He was actually moved and sad about what he was about to say, taking a pause. "Son Gohan was reported dead a few hours ago. Latest testimonies by witnesses and the young man found next to him pointed to the version of him being killed by the androids after engaging once more in a fight to protect all of us. The world has lost its last hero. Kami have mercy in all of u-"

The man turned to look at the person who turned the radio off, frowning. He knew this news were not only sad. They were crushing, devastating. "I know this is hard. But… remember your condition."

"Because of my condition is that… This is very hard, dad. They won't be together."

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Gohan's death, yet at the Son house, the feeling was still there, invading every inch of the small building. Chichi wouldn't stop crying, mourning the lost of the family she invested the best years of her life on. She worked hard to keep her rebellious husband close to her. She tried everyday to make her son follow the steps of famous scientists. She was a woman completely given to her family's well being, and she would reject the fighter's path after getting married to Gokuu for the sole reason that it attracts too many problems. The very same problems that left her alone today.

After the ceremony she wanted pretty much to be alone. She dispatched her father somewhere else, even if he almost begged to stay next to her due to the difficult times. Chichi spent those days cleaning the house, like in the old times, leaving Gohan's clothes from his teen years folded over his old bed, just to find them exactly the same the next day. But that didn't stop her of repeating the process. She lived in complete silence. No music, only the sounds of her breathing or the objects she moved around the house. No radio, no TV, no phone. Maybe the days would pass faster and the wait for her to be with her own would come soon to an end.

But, a call to the door took her by surprise. Sitting alone on the coach, she continued sipping on her tea, trying to ignore the sounds. It took her like 2 minutes to reply. "Father, I told you I want to be alone!"

"…It's the mail service, Madam," a voice replied from the outside. "I have a letter from… Mr. Son… Gohan." Then the mailman takes a pause. "Woah! Is this… the Golden Warrior?! Please madam, come to receive this!"

Chichi's tired eyes got as wide as plates as she heard the name of her son. A letter?! from him?! It has to be very old. Mail nowadays would take from three to six months to deliver, and that, if the mailman was lucky enough to survive. She, without a second thought, jumped over the couch and reached for the door, opening it, to reveal her tired figure. Even this made the mailman frown. "I am sorry for your loss. The Golden Warrior was the Earth's hero. At least… you get to read him one last time."

With that, the man handed the envelope, along with a package box. Chichi thanked the man and closed the door, rushing to the couch, to see what she got. In the box, a spheric rock. It was obvious that it was the remains of a dragon ball. Turned to stone when Kamisama died, Gohan seemed to have kept it to the last moment. Maybe as a sign of hope of recovering them to their normal state some time.

Leaving the object next to her, Chichi proceeded to open the envelope. Just to see Gohan's perfect handwriting made her silently sob. She then closed her eyes, breathed deeply… and dared to read.

* * *

Computer beeps, wires here and there… Bulma was wearing her "work clothes", and was focused on placing circuits on a motherboard. She skillfully was using a soldening iron to set a display on said board, just as she had some coffee the way she liked.

The scientist decided that she had enough of those androids and the Earth lacking heroes. He knew that Gohan would try to do his best, but by himself… The fate that reached for him was just a matter of time. She knew that the next in line was her son, and she would do anything for keeping him alive and close to her.

"If Gokuu was here, everything would have been different. If he still was here, Gohan would see today's sun. If Gokuu was alive… Vegeta would still be training to be stronger, to be with Trunks… with me…" She spoke to herself, ignoring that her son, who got up a few minutes ago, was listening to her.

"But that didn't happen, mother," he complained in a sour mood. "By this time, I don't believe that all those things would happen if Gohan's father was alive."

"That's because you don't know him, son… For now." Bulma then stopped to offer him a soft smile. "Did you manage to sleep today?"

"No," he replied in the same mood, and walked to the kitchen, sitting by the small dining table. He looked down, to the floor… lost in his own thoughts. By this time of the day, Gohan would have come here to visit, and to invite him to train. But not anymore.

"Trunks," Bulma called him from behind as she followed to the kitchen, getting close to give her son a hug. "I know it's hard. I don't know what to say to comfort you, because I am just like you. We lost someone very dear, who took care of us. But… we're still here… In the fight. And we have to be even stronger."

"That didn't work with Gohan, how is it going to work with us?" His voice was broken, but he closed his eyes to not let tears escape. He was a saiyan after all.

"It is going to work. I am sure of i-"

Their improvised alarm system rang, and a small device from the laboratory started to emit a loud sound. "Someone is here." Rushing, she went down to check on the surveillance cameras, resting her shoulders when she noticed that the one coming was Chichi. "Wait. That's Chi!" She jumped back up after turning the alarms off. "Trunks, go to welcome Chichi! Go! go!"

The lilac-haired boy walked to the secret entrance, locating Chichi, who was at the remains of what used to be the main door, inviting her inside after a tight hug. Both were the closest to Gohan, and somehow still shared the deep pain of the loss. Yet, none of them dared to say a word. Trunks knew how Chichi disliked the fact that his son was the only one capable of fighting the androids and while he was most of times supporting his best friend… But this was one of those times when he wished for Gohan to be a bright scientist, instead of a very skilled and brave warrior.

"I can tell that you have been hanging around with Gohan. I can see him reflected in your eyes." Not letting the young man reply, Chichi got inside the building, searching for Bulma right toward the laboratory. "Trunks, please come. I have news. Very important news. Now look for your mother and let's have a short meeting."

In no time, Trunks found his mother and dragged her and Chichi to the kitchen, serving coffee for both and turning the radio, where a soft tune could be heard. After that, he joined them, noticing that Chichi had drawn a small smile over her tired frame.

* * *

Trunks jumped out of his chair, grabbing the piece of paper from Chichi's hands, reading it. There was no doubt. The writing style and the calligraphy. It was a letter from Gohan.

"So you say that Gohan what?" Bulma was cleaning her shirt, dirty with the coffee she spit when she heard what was on the letter. "Chi, I can't just believe what he's saying there. How could Gohan have someone… some sort of lover, and we never knew about it? Not even you, his mother!"

Chichi wished she could have an answer for that. And she just could move her shoulders in response, pointing that she had no idea about it, before starting to cry again. Bulma just ran to her side and pulled her close in a tight embrace.

Trunks cleared his throat and started to read the letter for his mother to know what's the content. "She told me that this is the best I could do. I know I haven't been the son you wanted me to be..."

* * *

-...And that's why I haven't been back to Paozu.-

_Gohan placed the pen and the paper over the night table, taking his reading glasses off. Laying back down on the bed, he closed his eyes and sighed, maybe coming to think that writing to his mother wasn't a good idea._

_But he was never so good with words… specially with Chichi. He had a weak spot and it was to try and comfront her. And that's how the random idea of a letter to justify all his time away would help… or at least try to._

_Then the person resting next to him moved, and he turned to look at her._

_Long black hair which fell over her shoulders. Big blue eyes, even brighter than the sky were now staring at him, just as the pale skin was washed by the sunlight which found its way through the curtains and the broken glass._

_It was her, the only one who could make him settle down for a bit, just like Chichi used to do with her husband. _

_It was her, the only one who could give him real hope everyday. _

_It was her, the only one who could make him feel alive. Even after feeling he would be incomplete without an arm._

_And there she was again, after giving him a big demonstration of love through the union of their bodies and souls._

_Something he learned from his father, was to give his best to have his loved ones close to him. And he wanted to do that for all of them, specially for her. But he couldn't give completely into this situation… The world depended only on him to see the next day._

"_You want to talk to your mother, right?"_

_How could she read him like an open book? Gohan was always surprised at her capacity to do that. _

"_I just can't suddenly go there. She will get worried… and you know… my arm."_

_She crawled close to Gohan, leaning on his broad back, placing her hand gently over the demi saiyan's shoulder._

"_It's the least you can do." Her tone was soft, but also firm. "If you know how I worry, imagine her. Knowing that you're still breathing and walking will soothe her pain."_

"_I will write her a small note. And… I will visit her when I make Trunks go Super Saiyan."_

_The answer seemed good for her. Enough for sitting up and reach for his lips for a kiss. Then she got up, grabbed a gown and let the man alone to do what he just planned._

_He grabbed once again the paper, and continued writing on it._

- My father must be disappointed on me, mother. The role of a warrior, a protector of our planet seems to be an impossible. I try everyday, train until I can't breathe or move. Yet, because of his teaching, I'm not giving up, clinging to a very faint hope.

I want to see you and grandpa and have a great time together. I miss you, but I miss the peace we had many years ago, when we were together with my father. I am always fighting to recover that, to get our peace back.

Father… His smile is something that we both surely miss nowadays.

Apart from that, and wanting to give you good news… I met someone. The most wonderful woman I could have possibly meet.

She tells me exactly what you used to tell father everyday before he went out to train, when you both were going to bed… and he hasn't met you. She even has the same gaze you used to have. That one that showed the world how proud you were of your husband and your family. The same eyes that watered when he left for a difficult fight, but were all bright when he was injured, but alive.

I pray for the day when I can introduce you to her. So many things we could do together…

I will visit you as soon as I complete my training plan, and I will drag Trunks, Bulma and even Master Roshi, the turtle, Oolong and Puar.

I'm not going soon. I am busy with Trunks' training. An exceptional warrior, just like his father. I have seen him push himself to his limits, and even further. I am 100% sure that he will be the one defeating the androids. If you talk to him sometime, tell him to never stop training, and also tell Bulma to encourage him all the time.

If I'm not here tomorrow, he will be the one taking over, and I'm sure he will save the world.

Mother, forgive me. I swear that if everything was different, I'd be the scientist you always wanted me to be. And I'd be honored to work with Bulma and make experiments together. Also forgive me, for not coming back to Paozu… I already have a hard time dealing with everyone's tears. Yours, would break me.

But never forget that I love you, mother.

Son Gohan

Orange Star City, May 12, year 780. -

_After signing the letter, Gohan left the paper over the night table, and followed Videl. He had to get ready to get Trunks for the day's session._

* * *

Trunks remained silent after being done with the note. He was sad, crushed, but he was also angry. Gohan knew he could die at any moment… yet he was never told about it. He cursed the demisaiyan a couple of times for not talking to him about it, feelings that made him curl his hands into fists.

"Trunks," Bulma called him while still comforting Chichi, already knowing what was crossing the lilac-haired male's . "If he had told you that before, you… You could have died that day too."

"I know. Still, it hurts. He was the world for me." Trunks admitted that Gohan was more than a simple friend. It was a brother, a confident… Even he would see it as his father, the only male role model in his life. He wouldn't be able to see the world's beauty under the layer of chaos and destruction if Gohan weren't there. And now… he had to let it go.

"Yet, there's the woman." Chichi managed to get herself together to talk and stop crying. "She might be just like we are… and she might have no one else for support."

The scientist saw that Chichi was more calm now, so she set apart, walking next to her son. "But how will we find her? He didn't say her name."

"Orange Star City. That's what the note says. We can start from there."

"Chi, you're right! We must start looking for this woman… Although it will take a while." Bulma sat back on a chair, rubbing her chin in deep thought. Something had to be done so they could find this woman Gohan was fond of, and quickly. Orange Star was one of the most devastated places thanks to the androids. Even now, could be late.

"I can try going there tomorrow, mo-" The music of the radio is suddely stopped, replaced by siren sounds, the alert was being broadcasted.

"A new attack by the androids has been reported in West City. The entire city is in red code. I repeat. West City is in red code. Please get into your shelters and cover from the imminent attack."

Trunks growled as he walked to the kitchen's entrance, determined to avenge Gohan's death from the evil androids, Bulma rushing to stop him. Before she could get to him, he had already disappeared from sight, storming out of the building, and flying toward the city hall, the place where the Androids always landed before an attack.

"Trunks, no!" Bulma tried to follow out, but Chichi was the one stopping her this time, hugging her tightly, before running to the shelter.

And yet the scene repeated like a vicious circle, but this time with the young Trunks Briefs, recently turned into a super saiyan as the challenger.

* * *

Disclaimer: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama.

A/N: Hope you do enjoy this rewrite. Let me know through reviews. I plan to make Legacy a way more intense story that its previous version.

Bye all for now,

Furiael


End file.
